Bite Off
by Brennoothfan4ever
Summary: Brennan and Booth get called out to solve a murder, but when things get mixed up with wolves and vampires things get more than complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a dabble that happened to pop into my mind as I was reading Twilight (for like the 27 billionth time! and I still can't get enough!)**

**Bite off. Chapter 1- A Near Miss**

After the plane had landed on the slick, rainy runway of Seattle National Airport two people unloaded their belongings and headed to the baggage claim. Anyone who stole glances at them were quick to interpret their small bickering session as a lover's quarrel, however they couldn't be farther from the truth.

Four long hours of rain and wetness, as well as an uncomfortable plane ride had made Special Agent Seeley Booth irritable. From their starting point in Washington D.C. his attitude had been bright but after arguing with his partner for the long idle hours of their ride he had come to dislike his lady scientist at the moment. A scowl emerged as he watched her struggle silently with her luggage. _Why can't she just let me help her?_ He thought frustratingly. Being Temperance Brennan meant excepting help from no one, even when she really needed it. _That's it!_ Fed up with waiting for her Booth brushed her arm out of the way and lifted the heavy luggage. From there he made his way to the exit with an angry woman behind him.

No words were spoken between them as they rented a car, Booth even ignored the flirty smiles from the checkout girl, much to her disappointment. Still not speaking to eachother they quietly loaded their bags into the back of their vehicle and each slid into their respective sides of the front seats... then the shouting started...

Brennan was first to start. "Why did you do that Booth? I can take care of things myself!"

"Who ever said that you couldn't?" He sneered back. "Sorry if you were taking to long! We _are _on a time crunch ya know."

Brennan reeled back from her partner. She huffed quietly but said no more, instead she crossed her arms in front of her chest and then faced the window. She spent the rest of the car ride looking at the gloom outside_. What did I do to deserve being exiled here? _She thought to herself. Even though she normally didn't get out of the Jeffersonian in time to view the scenery she did enjoy warmer weather and bright clear skies- which Booth had mentioned on the plane did not exist in the place where they were going. So far that was proving true.

As the drive edged into their second hour Brennan felt her partner's worried glance on her every once in a while, not one to back down she promptly ignored him. Thinking instead back to the debriefing they had had on the way to the airport. A case had started in Washington, in a little town that no one in the department knew of. They had had to resort to a set of decade old maps to find the little town called Forks.

The body, presumed to be a hiker, was found in the woods. Ravaged by animals and the effects of time the local law enforcement had no choice other than to call the FBI, which then gave the case to Booth. _Who would want to live in a place like this? _Brennan thought to herself. It really was a detestable place to live, the rain was constant she had heard, as well as the fact that there weren't any real towns for at least a hundred miles. The woods that surrounded the winding road they were now on gave the anthropologist a claustrophobic scare. They towered over the road and formed a makeshift tunnel, completely blocking out the nights sky, though all the while allowing the rain to plummet onto the windshield of their rental car.

Booth had to pull over twice when the rain had become to thick to see through. When they pulled over the second time Temperance rested her forehead against the cold window; closing her eyes until only a slit allowed her to see, she quietly watched her partner from the reflection in the glass. They waited, all the while the awkward silence causing the rift between them to grow wider. Even while sitting next to him Temperance Brennan felt the farthest away from her partner that she had ever felt before and it brought the walls around her heart back.

When the rain let up enough that Booth could see he started the engine and they were on their way again. Twenty minutes passed; Temperance still leaning against the window and Booth still glancing at her from time to time. Brennan was just starting to doze off when out of the blue movement caught her attention. To their right a massive shadow was running through the trees. It ran along side the car for a few moments, just out of the light so that she couldn't see it, but the basic shape looked like a beast. It scared her.

Never turning away from the window, for fear of losing sight of the monster she tried to warn the man sitting next to her. "Booth." She felt him turn to her and give her a questioning look.

"What? You wanna talk now?" He asked her sarcastically. It sliced into her heart and she felt the hurt he had felt earlier. It stung.

"Something's out in the woods." She told him. She couldn't tell what it was yet, but whatever it was it was big and was currently running at fifty miles an hour... As fast as their car.

"Probably just a deer." He said flatly. He was still angry and she rationalized that at any other point in time she would have let him wallow in his own anger and broken pride, but right that second she just wanted to know that he would make things less scary.

"I don't think it's a deer!" She yelled as the shadow grew even bigger as it came closer to the road. When it broke threw the line of trees next to the side of the road she screamed. It ran in front of the car and Booth gave out a shout as he instinctively stomped on the breaks bringing the car to a screeching halt.

(--)

When Booth opened his eyes the first thing he saw was his partner leaning against the window, her neck bent at a strange angle. His heart nearly stopped when he couldn't tell if she was breathing or not, only when he saw the slight rise and fall of her chest did he relax. Looking around he saw that their car had skidded into the shallow ditch on the side of the road. It wasn't deep, they would still be able to get out, but the scare they had just had was enough to rattle even _his_ solid resolve.

Turning to the unconscious woman beside him his worry returned. "Bones... Bones, come on wake up." He gently shook her shoulder. After a few moments his Bones moaned and raised her hands to her face.

"What happened?" She asked him in a weak voice. Then her face scrunched together with pain and she squeezed her eyes shut. "Ow." Was all she managed to force out before Booth saw that she was out of energy.

"Tell me what hurts." Brushing away her hands Booth replaced them with his own. Checking her arms and forehead for cuts and injuries and holding her face with between his long calloused fingers.

"My head." The words came out as a sigh, she barely had enough energy to speak.

"We're going to the hospital. No arguing." He slipped his fingers through hers and held her hand as reassuringly as he could. Turning back to the steering wheel the agent restarted the car, put it in reverse and stomped on the gas. Their rental car screamed off down the abandoned road and into the night. Its headlights disappearing into the distance.

(--)

Just yards away from where the car had been tossed off the road a lone wolf sat on its haunches. The animal turned its head to watch the little pile of metal vanish, when it was gone the wolf turned to listen to the wind. A breeze ruffled his thick fur, bringing with it a beautiful boy. He appeared in an instant, clearly not pleased.

"Jacob Black, what the hell were you thinking?!" The young man hissed at him.

_Nice to see you're back Cullen._ The wolf, Jacob, sneered. A smirk pulled at his lips and showed off his many sharp K-9's_. _As an after thought he added. _Where'd you go anyway?_

"Jacob, those humans _saw_ you! What were you thinking?!" The man hissed again.

The wolf rolled his eyes. _We're fine. Just chill out Edward. _He let out a laugh that sounded more like a growl. _Don't tell me you were afraid of the smell! I mean come on! It's only blood._

Now it was Edward's turn to roll his eyes, though he didn't take the chance. Instead he stood stone still, keeping his mask of indifference on his face. "For your information _Dog. _There was no blood, but you still could have killed them. Please be more careful."

_Well if there was no blood then they're fine. No harm done._ Jacob countered. He hated being reprimanded by a bloodsucker.

Edward was quiet for a few moments, then took a deep breath trying to calm himself. "Jacob, just because there was no blood doesn't mean that those two people aren't injured, have you ever heard of _internal bleeding? _That woman might have a brain injury! She could die!"

_Oh..._Was all the wolf had to say. His ears curled back flat against his fur and he hung his head slightly while he watched the pacing man in front of him. He watched with silent questions as Edward pulled out his cell phone.

The line was ringing even before he had finished punching in all the numbers. A voice picked up. "Dr. Cullen."

Edward breathed a slight sigh of relief, at least his father was there. "Carlisle, there's a man and a woman who might be coming to see you. Jacob ran their car off the road and they took quite a beating. I'm concerned the woman might have brain damage." Edward shot a glare at the enormous wolf sitting beside him. Listening for a few moments he nodded silently. "Thanks Carlisle." Hanging up he turned to Jacob, still with a frown on his face. "Come on, Renesmee's waiting for us. We can't keep her waiting." He said with a sigh.

_Okay._

The wolf rose from his spot on the ground and ran into the trees. Edward had disappeared moments before but he knew for certain that they would meet again at their home.

TBC!

**So? what do you think? do u like it? please comment! **


	2. Sudden

**Bite Off. Chapter 2. Sudden**

The rain definitely wasn't helping Booth's nerves, adding to it was the fact that his partner was unconscious next to him. She had stopped answering his constant pestering just a few minutes ago. It was one of the basic rules of head injuries or for hypothermia; keep the person talking, if they stop responding then things have started to go downhill and you only have a few minutes to get help.

Just minutes before they had been in a near accident, only just barely missing disaster. After Booth had pulled away and stomped on the gas peddle the partners had continued to make their way to the small town that they were needed in. The forest was just as thick though and the ex-army ranger was having difficulty finding his way through the back roads. Something about being in the middle of nowhere with an injured partner reminded him of the time when Teddy had been shot. The only difference was that it had been hot as hell in the dessert now it felt like they were in a freezer; or the fact that Booth hadn't been in love with the corporal.

Looking over for the hundredth time to his partner Booth probably would have missed the sign that was posted by the side of the road. Slowing down he managed to read it, though there were vines climbing over the nearly transparent words. 'Welcome to Forks' it said.

_Finally_! Booth thought to himself. By some stroke of luck he had managed to find the back water town on his own, now all he needed to do was to find the hospital. Through the faint glow coming from his headlights he was able to read the road signs that pointed him in the right direction. He was never so happy to see the plain blue piece of metal with a white 'H' on it before.

Ten more minutes passed, completely draining his nerves. All at once, so suddenly that he almost missed it, the turn for the hospital parking lot appeared. He hadn't seen it until the very last moment because it was surrounded by rows of thick trees and foliage but he managed to turn just in time. Making his way up to the front Booth parked and killed the engine of their car. As soon as he could get his keys out of the ignition he scrambled over to his partner's door. Surprise overtook him when a man was standing just off to the side. He was tall with blond hair and creamy skin; but what stood out the most was the fact that he was wearing a lab coat and scrubs. The faint thought that he was a possible threat faded from Booth's hyperactive mind as soon as he spoke.

"Let me help you." He said simply and calmly, all the while watching Booth lift Brennan out of her seat and start making his way over to the entrance. "Hurry." The stranger urged him, and Booth complied willingly; somehow finding the strength to run at full speed into the emergency room.

The doctor motioned for him to lay her down on the closest gurney, not a moment after that several nurses descended upon the patient. Booth hated seeing his Bones like that; just laying there, it was almost as if she was just an empty shell. Her hair was spread over the pillow in a disordered fashion and her skin was clammy and pale. Definitely not the Bones he wanted to see, but that didn't stop him from watching over her. The bustling around him didn't disrupt his focus, which was soully positioned on his partner; that is until the blond doctor spoke once more.

"How long has she been unconscious?" He spoke with purpose and hurriedly, answers were key. When he didn't get a response right away from Booth he shot the agent a questioning look.

"Um, she's been unresponsive for about ten minutes but she's been going in and out of consciousness for at least twenty." Booth felt slightly awkward when the handsome man across the room gave him a strange facial expression. Apparently the doctor didn't expect that detailed of an answer. The hospital workers went back to prepping Brennan, giving her IV's and such. To many things for Booth to absorb all at once.

"What happened?" The doctor asked suddenly, he had stopped working which allowed the nurses to fill in his space and start on other things.

Booth followed his with his eyes as the younger man started to pull of his latex gloves with a snap. Suddenly embarrassed he wasn't sure if he could tell them that he and his partner were run off the road by a rabid animal. He had a mental battle in his mind for a few moments until he stole one last look over to Brennan as she was being poked and prodded; any little detail could help her in the long run.

He took a deep breath before answering the question. "We were run off the road by a wolf."

All movement stopped. Countless heads turned to stare at him, some filled with disapproval or awe but most bore the look of fright. These people were frightened of something and Booth had just agitated it.

"A wolf." The doctor repeated slowly.

"Yeah," Booth continued "But it wasn't normal, it was at least twice as big as any wolf I've ever seen."

Whispers erupted between the hospital staff even before he had finished. Turning back to the man he had been talking to Booth was met with a completely neutral face. It sent a sharp pain though his heart, that flat expression was so similar to Brennan's when she was trying to hide something. After comparing it to his Bones for a few seconds Booth decided that the mysterious doctor was also hiding something.

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed and Booth found himself collecting his fourth cup of coffee. The caffeine rushing through his veins was invigorating for only a few minutes, then after the sugar rush had started to wear off his eyelids started to droop again. It was all he could do just to not fall asleep while standing up.

What made matters worse was that he was suffering from jet lag; another wave of exhaustion washed over him as he looked outside to find that the rain storm had yet to relinquish its grip over the town. Forceful droplets of water bashed the windows of the hospital with vigor and tapped meaningless songs. Booth found it disheartening. When he had been forced out of the room, by the doctor who had right before introduced himself as Dr. Cullen, he had searched for refuge in the waiting room but found a depressing atmosphere instead.

If he had been away from any sort of clock Booth felt that he would have been completely lost. Even though it was only around five in the afternoon the sky was as black as night. Rain storms, one kind nurse had informed him as he was leaving, occurred almost everyday in their little town; and everyone was just used to it. A sudden gust of wind brushed the pellets of water harshly onto the glass, startling Booth from his stupor.

After his second cup of coffee he had made an attempt to go out to their car to retrieve his map of the town; however, he never made it ten feet out the door before he was almost knocked down by incredibly strong winds. Now, feeling completely useless and downhearted because his partner was in the next room without him, Booth sat and stared outside.

"The rain storms we have aren't normally this bad." A voice suddenly spoke from right beside him. Caught completely by surprise Booth turned so fast to face the speaker that his neck twisted and he let out an involuntary grunt. Nursing his now painful neck Booth cautiously looked up to find the mysterious Dr. Cullen glancing outside with a forlorn expression.

Reflections in the windows gave the younger man no justice; at least that was Booth's opinion. His blond hair and golden eyes would have stuck any girl in the heart. The perfect image of a male model or a movie star, and somehow Booth figured he was told that a lot. He was still staring at him when the doctor turned and flashed him a small smile.

"Your partner is awake and calling for you."

That was exactly what Booth needed to hear. Jumping up he felt the adrenalin pumping through his veins, long gone was the fatigue that had plagued him just moments before.

"Is everything okay?" He managed to force out of his lips after several moments of strangled silence.

The doctor nodded and the smile on his face widened. "Yes. Dr. Brennan is a very resilient person, her recovery shouldn't take more than a few days; but at least she won't have to stay here during that time. Your accident left her with a slight concussion but it's not as serious as it sounds. She just has to stay awake for the next twenty-four hours; though he may have an extreme headache."

"Can you give her anything for that?" Booth's imagination was running wild and he knew it, but seeing the imaginary Bones crying in pain was something he never wanted to see in real life.

"Yes, I have all ready asked for a prescription to be filled and for her to receive several doses of pain medication before she leaves here." The doctor stopped for a moment, looking out the window at the rain once more. "The only thing keeping you from leaving are the discharge papers."

Having heard everything Booth wanted to know the agent jumped up from his seat and held out his hand for his partner's savior to shake. Dr. Cullen took it after a moment of hesitation but Booth gave him a traditional charm smile and he seemed to become at ease. "Thanks for everything Doc. Really." Booth told him, his appreciation evident in his voice.

Dropping his hand the gorgeous doctor looked him in the eyes. "She's waiting for you." He said simply.

Booth gave him a nod then started to make his way through the doors that would lead him to his partner. "Thanks again doc." He called over his shoulder, but as he turned to see the doctor's response Booth saw that the man hadn't been paying any attention because he was talking rapidly to someone over the phone.

_That's odd..._Booth thought to himself, though the fleeting feeling of suspense disappeared as the doors automatically closed behind him. Blocking off all view of what he had left behind and enhancing the focus on the most important thing in front of him. His Bones.

**TBC!**

**Please please please review! they make my life nice and exciting! Btw suggestions for plots and other stories are more than welcome**


End file.
